One Shot: The Saurian Purge
Premise As Z described it, "the Island of Dr. Moreau with Warhammer 40k", though I added some Jurassic Park in there. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find some way to shove in an Ultra(noid) or Kaiju somewhere. List of Things to Expect (Remember to put in) * Most everyone dying * Fascists as the Main Characters/Protagonists * (Very Obviously) Deviants as the antagonists * Dinosaurs * Dinosaurian Amazons * Cyborg dinosaurs with FREAKING LAZERS!!! * Most likely an exterminatus scene * Maybe an Ultranoid or a kaiju. Characters * Forces of Order ** Sol ** Radiant Armada *** Stellar Marines: *** Commander of the Fifth Fleet. **** Captain Rex: ***** Sergeant Cody: A young sergeant eager to prove himself in battle. ****** Brother Medic Fox: A high ranking medic ****** Brother Blank: A silent sniper. ****** Brother Killer: A savage with a heat axe, he also sports a rocket launcher. ****** Brother Fi: A mechanical expert, with a drone assistant. ****** Brother Zer'o: So noted for the numerous zero in his registration code. ***** Sergeant Viri: The 'Old Lion', Viri has probably served the longest of anyone, yet has never risen above the rank of Sergeant. Whether it is this the lack of formal strategy or just a preference for the field, he is a sagely warrior. ****** Brother Medic Dogma: With a mask bearing a monstrous Oni face, Dogma preaches the glory of Sol and the crusade and seed to it that none forget their loyalties and that no abomination is spared. ****** Brother Fives: A demolition expert. It it can explode, Fives can make it blow up. ****** Brother Doom: The silent warrior, Doom is typically seen carrying a large weapon of some sort. He appears to take pleasure only in the slaying of monsters. ****** Brother Goji: A medic, Goji is likely able to guess any creature's general anatomy from visuals alone ****** Brother Rod: The hot shot looking to prove himself. He is most at home piloting something that moves very fast and through the air. ***** Sergeant Fox: A team leader, no relation to Medic Fox. ****** Brother Burn: Has an Exothermic Ray (A heat ray) Nothing more need be said of what he is about. ****** Brother Medic Hu: Hu is...Hu. ****** Brother Alchemy: Has interest in chemicals. ****** Brother Sticks: Demolition Expert ****** Brother Prep: Heavy Weapons * Forces of Weabodom ** Otaku Marines: *** Weabo Smith Valis: An otaku marine with an enlarged right arm sporting numerous insectoid symbiotes. He is also noted for his loli lizard girl designs on his armor. **** Circle of Valis: Valis' lesser assistant Weabo Smiths who construct the machinery he and the warband need and assist in his experimentation. They also sport his loli lizard girl motiff. *** Weab Lord Karak: The edgelord who leads this group, his corruption is noted by his rust patches and attachment of scrap metal to his armor and green glow from beneath said armor. He is violent, dangerous, almost always shouting and desires an army of 'death lizards' to destroy the Radiant Armada. How he plans to use these things in space is anyone's guess. He appears to be undergoing the process of becoming *** Naris: Karak's second-in-command, as a man of seeming sense, one wonders why he is an otaku marine, that is until you find out he's a bishonen and notice that his armor sports a different design. He mainly spends his time keeping the warband operating. ** Furries: *** Fox People of Limnus 9 *** Terrasaurs: Dinosaur like chimera **** Terrasaur Kings: Theropod (think t-rex) like beasts used as war machines, or they would if they could be properly controlled. Most are turned into cyborgs and mounted with weapons. **** Terrasaur Prince: Lesser variant of the Kings, capable of being tames and ridden. **** Terrasaur Raptor: Smaller theropod like beasts (think raptors from Jurassic Park) used as hunting dogs and war hounds. **** Terrasaur Grazer: Duck billed variants used as beasts of burden. **** Terrasaur Amazons: feminine humanoids which use the other Terrasaurs as mounts and animals. Part 1 "Why...?" the creature asked. He was a humanoid with canine features, vulpine features, in simple clothes of rough fabric, leather and leaves. He was a creatures standing on his heels, were he not on his knees, bloody, the side of his face red and swollen. He was in a village, in a forest of tall, very tall trees and deep underbrush. Their home composed of timber didn't give much resistance against the invader's advance. Their weapons of stone, wood and bone, did nothing against their armor. The invaders, one of which was standing before him, stood in armor, power armor, thick and bulky with organic curves, and a golden chrome hide, with red optics. Their helmets sported faceplates, reminiscent of knights and similar warriors. The one in front of him holding the large blaster, had a faceplate the resembled a monster's mouth. He wore a red on one shoulder, and a red feather on the side of his helmet. On his belt was a sword, curved, something between a falcion and a katana. His comrades were around him, butchering his fellow villagers, with energy bullets, plasma cannons, wore bladed weapons with edged wrapped in sparks that allowed the blades to burn through what they cut. It was a slaughter, as males and females, young and old were either being killed immediately, or gathered into a circle, surrounded by the invader who trained their weapons on them. The invader did not answer, he simply raised his blaster to his face. "Why...?!" he coughed, spitting out blood. "WHY?!" "Why...?" said a voice. Immediately all of the invaders turned to a giant. He was clearly a head over the other, who were a head and a half taller than the natives. His armor was ornate, sporting the face of a dragon on one shoulder, the face of a hawk on another, and a lion's face on his chest. Bird motifs were all over the armor, with sun imagery along side them, and the occasional thunderbolt. He sported a cape of red and fire, and one arm was enlarged, sporting talons, and had twin heavy blasters mounted upon it. In his other hand was a mace, a red ruby stone on a golden rod, ornate and blood soaked. "How curious..." There was something odd about his voice. He spoke his language but clearly it was an accent he had never heard. There was an odd echo behind it that him feel small, subtle but there. There was an aristocratic, perhaps even, arrogance to his words, no matter how polite they made him feel inferior. "Master this air does not..." said the soldier. "My divinity is no feeble thing..." the commander retorted "and the rest of your, back to your tasks." "You..." said the native "You lead these things...?" "Cretin you dare...?" the soldier raised his fist, only to be stopped when his mace put his mace to his side. "Yes, yes I do..." he pushed the soldier aside and he went of, murdering elsewhere. "Why...?" the native asked "Why did you do this...?" The commander was silent for a moment. "How curious, you are the first among the villages to 'ask', anything. All the others just shouted, barked, and howled, as they fought and died, or screamed and then died." "You monster, just why?!" "Order..." "What...?" "Order, you know what it is, yes...?" "It is peace..." "No...many make that mistake. Order is that which brings chaos to heel...structure." "I don't understand, what does that have to do with anything?!" "Order is always challenged, always, it was order that gives life, energy condensed contained, what is life but order in motion. Life, which forms food chains, and food webs, ecosystems, balance, so on and so forth. Then something that doesn't belong comes along." "Us..." "Yes you, you're smarter than your makers..." "The gods, the gods will punish you for this...!" "Your gods hide from us. The law is clear, the means by which your were raised above beasts, is taboo, it is forbidden. It is a challenge to the order that I uphold and thus, you are something that does not belong in this world." "Who are you to say we are abominations." "Thing, I am perhaps the only one here qualified. Fire..." The soldiers opened fire on the circle, slaughtering all within. "No...!" the native shouted. He turned and tried to ran, but the commander grabbed him with his massive gauntlet, holding him by the head as he struggled. "Fret not, you will see them soon enough." He crushed his head and threw the corpse into the bonfire. "My lord...!" said a soldier. The commander turned and looked at him. "We have found another village." "Well, let's get to it, I would like to move on before the day is done." "What have you found...?" The warrior asked. The Eagle head on his pauldrons noted him to be a man of significant rank, that and his red cape. He spoke to a seemingly normal man in a white kimono robe, with baggy pants, leather boots, and a red jacket with a pouch on the front. He, like the others, sported a red visor piece, that covered his eyes, with earpieces, and horns on the headband. They were in the bowels of a construct of metal, a large room, where several more of these operators were at computer terminals. Some sat their seats, others were pods of sorts, only their heads visible as they were literally plugged into their station. The commander was brought before a circular table, with a platform hanging above it like a chandelier at the end of metal column. It lit up to reveal a holographic display in blue. It showed the ship, represented by a rectangular block, and one of hundreds, maybe thousands. The focus of the holographic display changed to a green flashing icon. Not the green for friendlies, it was a sickly green. "We have detected another Anathium signal." Said the ship serf "Given the nature of the signal, we believe it is more organism produced using the foul substance." The commander clenched his fist. "More abominations to purge!" "However..." "I know...it takes us of from the main course of the crusade, to our destination, the Dao Star Cluster!" "Yes..." "No enemy can be allowed to live, no mercy can be given any abomination, not even the mercy of forgetfulness. Send one of the lesser fleets out to purge that world!" "This is beneath me..." the captain said, sitting on his chair on the bridge. On hand was on his knee, the other held up his head as he leaned forward. He had a red cape over his right side, and an eagle symbol on his chest. "I know..." said the ship serf, this time a woman "But we are bound to follow the orders of our superiors." "Perhaps. That still doesn't mean I must like it. Get us there and get us there quickly, let be done with this deed that we may perhaps rejoin the true battle in time." She bowed. Somewhere in the ship, a woman woke up. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were almost all black. She wore a simple grey robe, and sat in a massive chair with her lower half buried within the machinery. Around her neck was a tubular device, holding some blue sparkling substance, with tubes going up her nostrils. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which glowed with the same light as she peered across the void for a path to her destination. With the path locked, the ships warped to their destination. All of their jump drives synchronized to the navigator's command. Activating bolts of blue lightning streamed past them like they were in a river of lightning, the phenomenon over taking them, and they disappeared into it as it faded away. Across the stars, the ships came out of warp. Sparks jumped across open space, which contracted into black singularities that popped to vomit a ship back into the ether from whatever arcane realm they had previously dove into. Spread out in an almost random fashion, the fleet took its time to reorganize itself as the navigator went back into her dreamless sleep. "Scan the planet..." the captain demanded. A holographic orb appeared on the table but it gave no clear information. "What is the matter...?" He shouted. "There appears to be some manner of energy shield around the planet, obscuring our scanner sire. It almost makes teleportation downward, ill-advised." "Hmmm...so there is more to this than expected. Prepare an expedition!" "They have come..." said a screechy, gargling voice. From the shadows beneath the trees they looked up at the great vessels now in orbit, especially the largest one. "I can see that..." said another. His voice was more legible and less sycophantic. "One wonders how?" "The 'good doctor' warned about this, he warned us about breeding them too fast, too quickly, too numerous, and their signals would be too much for the jamming device to hide." "Enough! Ready the beasts and waifus, today war has come to our planet and we will be gracious hosts if nothing else!" Part 2 The forest burned, large swaths of land, covered in trees and underbrush was incinerated by the particle lances of the gunships, the bombardment of the bombers and and some turrets from the dropships. Whatever lived there, was beneath their concern, they needed a place to land and where the enemy could not hide in the underbrush. The drop ships and released their cargo, Stellar Marines, the warriors of the Radiant Armada in their golden power armor, and the mech-serfs, androids but instead of computers driving them, they were moved by the brains encased in their heads. Scrubbed of all memories and flesh, these criminals were put to use, in this case building fortification from the supplies they brought with them. Before long there was a command station, some watch towers, barracks etc, and even landing pads, such was their speed and coordination. Within these thirty minutes, the Marines had already set up patrols around their perimeter and soon enough, they would be sending out scout teams. "There is something out there..." said the marine, sitting on a cargo container, and looking out at the jungle. His armor had numerous scratches and dents upon it and a clearly new cape on his right shoulder and a flame symbol on his chest. "It's a jungle..." said another, clearly younger from their voices "Of course something it out there..." "That's not what I mean..." "If you mean the enemy, if there wasn't we wouldn't be here..." "That is not what I mean..." "Then what...?" "They know where here, they are waiting for us..." "We just razed several fields worth of jungle, unless they were on the other side of the planet, I don't know how they wouldn't know we were here." "You haven't been at this long have you...?" The young marine but his clenched fists on his hip, clearly insulted. "And perhaps you've been at this too long." "Were you not pouting I would smack you boy." "Boy, and I am not pouting!" "Shush. One day, if you are lucky, you will understand this boy, the calm before the storm, and how to sense it." "Right...the captain wants to see you Sergeant Viri." "Meh..." Viri met the captain in the barracks with the other sergeants under his command. They had gathered around a table, upon which was a holographic representation of the nearby terrain. "You're late..." said the captain, the same commander of the fleet. "And now you're the one wasting time, young'in. What is the plan...?" Viri responded. "There is no plan, because we have no idea where the enemy is." Viri stopped. "You jest..." "Hardly...The Fleet's long range sensors detected the presence of the blasphemous substance on this planet. Even our Navigator confirms this. However, while we can detect the presence of the enemy on this planet, actually pin-pointing it, is much more difficult." "How the hell did they do that...?" "A cloaking device..." said a Marine. The mechanical arms on his back, some with clamps, some with welders, others with saws, denoted him as being an engineer, as did the hammer on his his left pauldron. The heavily modified state of his helmet, optics on the end of cylinders and other sensors attached, denoted him as an engineer of many years of experience. "Or to be more accurate, a jamming device, blocking either our sensors, or the unique signal of the enemy." "Then how did we detect them..." "Well..." "Don't pause boy, say, and say it truthfully..." "The only logical reason I can assume, is that the number of enemy units, has exceeded the shield capacity to hide, too much active anathium." "Then lets burn this place and be done with it..." "The shield is also blocking orbital bombardments. We cannot determine its strength at the moment. We could be stuck here for days or months, or even years pounding away at it." "Unacceptable..." said Rex "I will not...I will not have my men wait here, in this Light forsaken system, especially not when we are needed elsewhere!" "Then our course of action is clear..." said Viri, crossing his arms. "Oh...?" "We find the shield generator and put some holes in it!" The others were silent. "Me and two other teams, we go into the jungle, find the generator, and if we can't kill it, we send up a flare. Or would you lot rather sit here and wait to clear the forest and find it?" "Very well..." said the commander "But why three...?" "Send to many and it's not a scout force, it's an advance and even in this jungle, heck, especially in this jungle, if they've set up shop long enough, they have will probably see us before we see them." "Fine, I will get you your two other commanders and you get me that generator." Part 2 "Ugh...why did you have to chose us...?" asked one of the marines. His question was to his immediate CO, as his and other groups prepared to venture into the jungle. "Do you have a problem with serving the light?" asked sergeant Cody. "No..." Zer'O replied "I would just rather fight and die for it in anywhere but this Sol-forsaken jungle.Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes